Sentimentos em um olhar
by Gabriela W. Malfoy
Summary: A mãe e os irmão de Gina faleceram, levando junto o grande amor de sua vida, Harry Potter. Seu pai arranja uma nova namorada, e no dia em que ela e Gina vão se conhecer, ela leva seu filho. Será ele o responsável por fazer os olhos dela brilharem de novo?
1. Chapter 1

**Gina era uma menina de 18 anos com uma beleza perfeita e exótica, tinha cabelos longos e ruivos com cachos nas pontas e lindos olhos castanhos outrora alegres e encantadores, hoje em dia, eram tristes e sombrios, aparentavam uma solidão sentida desde que perdera sua mãe, seus irmãos e o único amor verdadeiro dela na guerra contra voldemort, achava que não tinha sorte e que o destino pregava peças nela. Perdeu quase toda a sua família, com excessão de seu pai,que agora era ministro da magia e eles esbanjavam de luxo e conforto, mas na opinião dela, trocaria tudo pela sua família. Sorte que tinha Brenda, sua ama que falava com um sotaque francês, puxando os "erres" e Cherrie, sua cocker spannel albina, uma raridade. Nesse momento, Gina estava deitada em sua cama como sempre fazia quando estava triste, ou seja, toda hora, quando Brenda entra nop seu quarto preocupada:  
- Senhorrita Gina! Saia dessa cama! A senhorrita não pode ficarr aí parrra semprre! Tem que se diverrtir, acharr um novo amoor, irr a baladas, sei lá o que você jovens de hoje fazem, sou velha demais para isso. Saia dessa cama senhorrita!  
- Você não é velha Brenda. E tem razão, vou passear com Cherrie, não posso deixar a minha tristeza acabar com a vida dela. Tchau!  
- Au revoir senhorrita!  
Gina passeava pelas ruas escuras de Londres, estava no auge do verão lá, mas isso não era o suficiente para esquentar seu coração gelado e partido pelo tempo. Anda sem um lugar ao certo, apenas andava, não sabia onde ia, apenas sabia que não queria parar.  
Começou a chover, ela tinha que voltar, tinha ido longe demais, iria achar um beco onde poderia aparatar sem os trouxas a verem.  
Finalmente havia achado um, longe de qualquer olhar indesejado, pensou em sua casa e aparatou. Chegando lá, encontrou uma Brenda preocupadíssima:  
- Senhorrita Gina! A senhorrita está bem? Ai, Merrlin sabe como eu me prreocupei com a senhorrita! Está toda molhada! Vai pegarr um rresfrriado! Seu pai mandou eu te avisarr que a senhorrita prrecisa etarr arrumada, porr que a sua nova madrrasta virá aqui e você irra conhecê-la, seu pai irrá fazer um jantarr a ela.  
- Certo Brenda, pode deixar que irei ficar linda como ninguém jamais viu. Pode dar um banho em Cherrie? A gente pegou chuva e ela está imunda!  
- Clarro, clarro! Vá tomarr seu banho que eu cuido de Senhorrita Cherrrie!  
- Obrigada!  
Gina subiu sem emoção a escada que dava de encontro a sua suíte. Tomou seu banho e colocou o melhor vestido que tinha, era dourado e brilhante, frente única, apertava no corpete e tinha uma cauda longa, valorizava seu corpo, deixando-a perfeita. A maquiagem era leve e aumentava o contraste de seus olhos castanhos com seu vestido dourado. Seu cabelo ruivo estava hidratado e preso em um coque com algumas mechas soltas, o sapato era de salto e era dourado também. De fato havia caprichado no visual.  
Artur Weasley foi atender a campainha, era sua nova mulher, Narcisa Malfoy. (N/A Chocados?) Eles haviam se conhecido depois que Molly e Lucius Malfoy morreram.  
- Olha querida! Minha filha já deve descer.  
_ Claro, meu amor, esse é meu filho.  
Entrou um loiro alto, de terno e lindos olhos prateados, os cabelos claros caiam em seus olhos, o deixando lindo.  
- Ola!  
- Oi senhor Weasley, é um prazer conhecê-lo.  
- Igualmente. Brenda? Poderia chamr Gina?  
- Clarro, sim, sim!  
Gina estava dando os últimos retoques em seu visual quando ouve uma batida suave na porta.  
- Entre. - murmurou baixinho.  
Brenda entra e arregala os o0lhos chocada.  
- Menina Weasley! Oh menina Weasley! Está fantástica! Deslumbrrante eu dirria! Melhorr descerr, seu pai a esperra!  
As pessoas na sala conversavam quando Brenda desceu as escadas anunciando a chegada de Gina. Ela desceu bem devagar e todos a olharam chocados. Ela estava linda! Cumprimentou todos ele com muito cuidado para parecer uma dama e olhou o último convidado encostado na soleira da porta, com os olhos frios e sem emoção brilhando de desejo, os cabelos claros destacando no smoking caro e enfim o reconheceu. Draco Malfoy.Não podia ser. Então a sua nova madrasta era... Narcisa Malfoy. Não acreditava que seu pai havia noivado com a ex-mulher de seu maior inimigo! E pior de tudo era que ela havia simpatosado com amulher, que ao contrário do filho, tinha olhos bondosos e um sorriso confortante.  
Sem aviso, saiu andando em direção ao jardim, mesmo percebendo os olhares confusos dos visitantes, não parou. Precisava de um de seus momentos "alone" (sozinha). Sentou em um balanço e sentiu as lágrimas queimarem sua face, para variar, se lembrara dos seus familiares perdidos na guierra. Draco Malfoy a lembrava das brigas dele com Rony, Harry e Mione. Sentia tanta falta deles. Maldita hora em que todos a protegiam por ser a mais nova. Se não a protegessem tanto, talvez ela estivesse morta também e assim não precisaria ficar se lembrando deles, sua mãe sempre carinhosa e preocupada, Carlinhos, o mais mimador e brincalhão, Gui, sempre tranquilo, Percy, preocupado com seus estudos, Os gemeos aprontando com ela, a fazendo testar suas novas invensões, Rony, o irmão protetor e ciumento, Mione, sua melhor amiga e por fim, Harry, seu único e grande amor. Não podia deixar de lembrar seu choque quando viu um a um de seus entes querido sucumbindo a vontade de Voldemort e caindo no chão sem vida. Cada corpo era como se seu coração fosse pisado e estraçalhado. E no fim, quando achou que tudo tivesse acabado, Harry havia derrotado Voldemort, ele tenta salvá-la de um Comensal e é morto. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que se fosse mais velha, ou quem sabe não fosse a única mulher, quantos não estariam vivos ainda, por não terem tentado a proteger tanto assim.  
Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem novamente. Ouviu passos atrás dela e uma mão e sem ombro. Virou achando que era Brenda ou seu pai tentando confortá-la. Se assustou quando viu que a figura era muito alta e muito forte para ser um dos dois. Ficou pensando quem seria até que viu o rosto perfeito refletido a lua. Levou um susto e tanto ao ver quem era, já ão era o bastante ele ser filho do cara que arruinou metade da sua vida perfeita? Ainda tinha que ir até sua casa e segui-la?  
O seu espanto foi ver que ele não falou nada, não a insultou nem nada. Apenas a abraçou. A muito tempo não se setnia realmente reconfortada ao receber um abraço. Ele soltou os braços ao redor dela e a sentou em seu colo no balanço. Ela arregalou os olhos em sinal de choque e ele correpondeu com um beijo suave em seus lábios. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Nem o Harry a fazia se sentir assim. Com Draco era diferente, ele não a tratava como uma bonequia de porcelana que precisava de afeto, e sim como uma mulher forte e independente que apesar de estar fragilizada, sabia o que queria.  
E foi assim, o meio da noite, depois de passar anos sofrendo, que o verdadeiro amor bateu na porta de Gina, e dessa vez ele tinha Seguro de vida, a tirando da solidão e a fazendo ver a vida de outra forma, mais alegre. A partir desse dia, Virgínia Molly Weasley nunca mais ousou dizer que não tinha sorte e que o destio pregava peças com ela. Ele havia pregado peças sim, mas peças essenciais para a vida dela ser completa novamente, com direito a até novos irmãos.****  
**

**N/A: Bom gente, ta aí minha nova fic. Espero que gostem. Ela é curtinha de propósito, pois o objetivo é só fazer as pessoas verem, que após muitas coisas ruim que acontecem na sua vidinha, também podem acontecer coisas boas. Basta você acreditar! Reviews sobre o que você acharam por favor!****  
**


	2. Epílogo

Sentimentos em um olhar

Epílogo:

- Ai meu Merlin! Estou tão nervosa! O que eu faço ?

A ruiva estava na frente do espelho, se arrumando nervosamente. Era o grande dia. O dia do casamento.  
Seu vestido verde musgo, justo em cima, caia em ondas até o joelho, amarrava no pescoço, deixando as costas nuas. Seus sapatos prata amarravam no tornozelo, os cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, passava a maquiagem mesclada em verde enquanto tentava se equilibrar no salto dez.  
Tinha certeza que iria afundar na lama.  
Salto agulha tamanho 10 e grama definitivamente não combinavam. "Mas que ideia de fazer um casamento durante o dia viu ?" Pensava enquanto passava o gloss rosa claro minuciosamente.  
- Pronta.  
Saiu do banheiro, enquanto a razão da sua existência a esperava para entrarem juntos no casamento do seu pai com Narcisa Malfoy, mãe de Draco.  
Ela e seu pai haviam se conhecido durante a guerra, e logo após da mãe e dos irmãos de Gina e de Lúcio Malfoy terem falecido eles se aproximaram e começaram a namorar.  
Gina, logo após ter conhecido sua nova madrasta mudou totalmente o seu modo de pensar sobre ela. Ela achava Cissa, como a chamava, extremamente encantadora e carinhosa e passou a gostar mais ainda dela quando começou a namorar seu filho, Draco Malfoy, que havia sido o único, no meio do muitos, a fazerem seus olhos brilharem com vida novamente. Na guerra ela havia perdido seu único e grande amor, Harry Potter, e após sua morte, havia se trancado dentro de si mesma, seu coração havia endurecido e andava tristemente pelos cantos da grande mansão que vivia com seu pai, hoje ministro da Magia.

Com um sorriso de lado, Gina de o braço à Draco e juntos aparataram até o jardim da mansão Malfoy, onde seria realizada a cerimônia e eles seriam os padrinhos.

O lugar estava todo enfeitado com laços brancos e flores coloridas. Os convidados já estavam sentados quando a música de entrada começou e Draco e Gina entraram de braços dados no salão.  
Logo após os noivos terem entrados juntos, já que nenhum dos dois tinham parentes vivos, o padre começou.

Meia hora depois, Arthur Weasley e Narcisa Malfoy Weasley estavam casados e todos se divertiam na festa.  
Brenda chorava compulsivamente e era consolada por Gina:

- Brenda não chore Peloamordemerlin! Isso é um casamento e não um velório!

- A menina Gina! Non Consigue! Estou muite feliz pelo Senhor Weasley!

- Se ela tão feliz por que o choro ?

- Ah menina Gina, somant Merlin sabe o quante eu sofrri porr que Molly morreu! E agorra o Arrthurr está melhor e eu estou muite feliz porr que ele superrou a perrda da mulherr dele!  
- Ainda bem que está feliz né ?Imagine se estivesse triste ? – Ironizou a ruiva. – Bem vamos dançar, chega de lágrimas.

Gina puxou Brenda pela mão e juntas se divertiram até o fim da festa.

#

#

Na Mansão Weasley

- Gina ? Está aí ? - Perguntava Draco enquanto batia na porta do banheiro da suíte que eles diviam.

- _Estou! – _Ouviu um som abafado, pelo jeito a ruiva estava na banheira.

- Posso entrar ?

- _Entre!_

Ele entrou, se ajoelhou, não ligando para o chão molhado, pegou uma caixinha de dentro do paletó, e mostrando um anelo de ouro branco cravejado de diamantes perguntou:

- Virgínia Molly Weasley, aceita se casar comigo ?

A ruiva que até então assistia toda a cena de olhos arregalados de choque respondeu:

- Sim! – Abraçaram-se e... Bom o resto vocês já sabem.

#

Seis anos depois.

Gina e Draco estavam sentados no banco da Mansão Weasley, onde ambos moravam sozinhos, já que Arthur havia ido morar com a esposa na mansão Malfoy. Gina descançava a cabeça no colo de Draco, enquanto as mãos brincavam com os filhos sentados na grama, ao lado de Cherri.  
Um casal de gêmeos ruivos de lindos olhos azuis. Agora com cabelos roxos e olhos pretos. E agora cabelos azuis e olhos castanhos. Os dois bebês eram metamorfomagos.  
Draco assistia alegremente seus bebês, Ginger e Michael mudarem a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos ao mesmo tempo.  
No começo ele tinha assustado quando entrou no quarto onde Gina estava, segurando dois bebês de cabelos roxos e olhos fechado.  
Mas agora achava o máximo que as crianças naturalmente ruivas com olhos azuis mudassem de visual tão rapidamente, enquanto as mãozinhas gorduchas tentavam alcançar o pelo de Cherri. Toda vez que a missão dava certo eles batiam palmas e seus cabelos ficavam dourados.  
Gina abriu os olhos castanhos brilhantes e se deparou com o marido sorridente olhando os filhos.

- Que foi ?

- Eu te amo! – Foi à resposta simples dele. Mas que já bastava.

Ela riu e se beijaram, selando com aquele beijo o destino deles, que era permanecerem juntos pra sempre.

Fim

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo. Eu sei que está meio curto, mas a intensão era só esclarecer algumas coisas.  
Bom, a Brenda ficou na casa com Gina ok ? Só para comentar...  
Enfim, é isso! Obrigada pra quem já comentou e comentem maaaaais ainda. Se puderem, passem nas minhas outtras fics:

- Procura-se um namorado  
- O diário de Gina Weasley  
- Até o Último suspiro  
Todas D/G. E deixem reviews poooor favor! Aceito críticas e comentários.

Beijos  
Gabriela W. Malfoy


End file.
